


Let Me Treasure You

by everybodygotawaterbuffalo



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Napping, Oh wait, Protective Felix, i only know how to write soft, jeongin is soft(tm), tbh everyone is soft(tm), that about sums it up tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodygotawaterbuffalo/pseuds/everybodygotawaterbuffalo
Summary: It’s been a long week for everyone, Seungmin included.Or, Felix is stressed and takes to collecting something new.





	Let Me Treasure You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! Welcome back to Val Doesn't Think There's Enough Seungmin Content: JeongMinLix Edition :D I hope you all enjoy!

It’s been a long week for everyone, Seungmin included. Between practices and homework, he’s barely had time to eat, let alone sleep. When he does manage to catch a few hours, he’s taken to curling up in Felix’s bed, since he runs warm and collects soft things. 

Felix is stressed, and Seungmin knows everyone’s noticed because no one’s complaining about things going missing. It’s no surprise, then, when he goes to Felix’s room after a long day of practice and finds the dragon spirit laying in a nest made of sweatshirts, blankets, scarves, and anything else he could find that’s both soft and smells like one of the members. 

“Lixie?” Seungmin gently prods at Felix’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” His eyes open slowly, and he makes grabby hands at Seungmin. “Cuddle.” 

“That’s literally what I came here for but go off, I guess.” Felix giggles, latching onto Seungmin’s shirt and tugging him into the pile. 

Just as Felix settles himself soundly on top of Seungmin, the door opens again and Jeongin enters, looking exhausted. 

“You okay, Innie?” asks Seungmin. Jeongin startles a little, like he didn’t notice they were there. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Chan-hyung was trying to stay late again and Minho-hyung asked me to bring him home and siren-song is so much harder over the phone.” 

“Wanna come nap with us?” Felix leans his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder, and Jeongin giggles at his bedhead. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

As usual, Jeongin ends up basically spooning Seungmin while Felix drapes himself over the top of both of them. It’s a well-known fact around the dorm that if you nap with Felix, he will lay on top of you. It’s probably a dragon thing, what with hoarding and laying on top of treasure, so they’ve all just unanimously decided to be flattered rather than concerned. 

This is especially nice in the winter because Felix is a  _ furnace _ . Seungmin doesn’t know how he can stand being surrounded by his nest in the summer, but right now it’s infinitely better than braving the only-mostly-functional heating in the rest of the dorm. 

Seungmin’s very glad he took his contacts out before coming to cuddle because it means he can just lay his glasses on Felix’s nightstand instead of forcing himself to climb out of the comfortable pile before they can sleep. As it is, Felix fell asleep somewhere around a half hour into cuddling, leaving Seungmin and Jeongin to talk and giggle quietly for a while until they both succumb to sleep as well. 

Of course, Seungmin probably should’ve expected this. He knows when Felix gets stressed, he collects things. He knows when Felix gets stressed he gets clingy and cuddly. Rationally, he should have known those two things would collide eventually, but to be honest he’s stressed too and just wanted to take a nap with two of his favorite people. 

It starts when he wakes up. Seungmin tries to move, mostly just to stretch, and quickly finds he doesn’t have much room. He also quickly finds that’s because Felix has his wings out and draped around him and Jeongin like a scaly golden blanket. When Seungmin tries to carefully extract himself from Felix’s grip, it just tightens around him. Giving a half-shrug in the confines of the nest, Seungmin decides to just settle back in and relax. Felix clearly isn’t letting him up anytime soon, so he might as well enjoy the rest while he can get it. 

“Minnie-hyung?” Jeongin questions, voice sleep-rough and heavy, when he finally wakes. 

“Yeah?” He turns his head and shoulders as much as he can to face Jeongin. 

“Why’s Lixie-hyung got his wings out?” Jeongin sounds so soft in the mornings, Seungmin can’t help but coo softly and press a kiss to his clothed shoulder. 

“I don’t know, baby, but I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. Let’s just relax while we can, alright?” Jeongin hums softly in response, tightening his arms around Seungmin’s waist and burying his face in his back. 

Soon enough, Changbin comes in to check on them. 

“Lix? Minnie? Innie? Are you guys–” He pauses halfway through the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him. “Um … it’s time to get up.” 

At that, Felix, who had been lying so still and quiet Seungmin had assumed he was still asleep, rumbles deep in his throat and tightens around Seungmin and Jeongin. 

“I don’t think he wants to let us out, hyung,” Jeongin calls softly. Felix leans in and nuzzles his face against Jeongin’s cheek. “Morning, angel. Mind letting us up?” 

“No!” he growls. “Mine!” Seungmin blinks at Jeongin, both of them unsure how to respond. Felix’s voice is even lower than usual, with a gravelly overtone they don’t normally hear. 

“Lixie, love, they have schedules,” Changbin tries. “They have to get up, and so do you.” 

Felix sneezes smoke in his general direction. 

Seungmin tries really hard not to laugh. 

Changbin continues arguing with – actually,  _ at  _ Felix, but can’t get any kind of a proper response. Eventually, sensing the commotion, Chan comes in. 

“Changbinnie, what’s tak– oh that’s what’s taking so long.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Lix, what are you doing?” 

“Treasure,” Felix growls. “Protecting treasure.” Seungmin gasps a little, and Jeongin tugs him closer. They’ve known for quite a while that Felix considers all of them part of his hoard, but he’s never outright claimed any of them as treasure. Jeongin must notice Seungmin’s lip trembling, because he leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Treasure,” Seungmin murmurs, and Jeongin nods. 

“Treasure,” he says. “You’re precious, darling.” Seungmin flushes, half-heartedly squirming as Jeongin grins. 

“Felix.” Chan’s voice draws their attention back outside the cocoon of warmth and blankets and scales. “You have to let them up.” He pauses as Felix rumbles again, then continues. “You can stay with them all day. The three of you have the same schedule. Hell, all of us have the same schedule. But you – all three of you – need to get ready. Understood?” 

Felix continues to make grumbly rumbling noises, but slowly uncurls himself from around the younger two. He keeps himself between his hyungdeul and his newly-proclaimed treasure, clearly worried Changbin or Chan will try to take one or both of them. 

Using his wings to herd Seungmin and Jeongin over to his dresser, Felix pulls out shirts and pants, pushing them against their chests. They both accept, changing quickly, and Felix relaxes once he’s sure they’re both plenty warm and comfortable. After Felix gets himself dressed and escorts them through their morning routine, always in physical contact with at least one of them, they head out to the company building. 

Seungmin is very thankful that Felix manages to get his wings under control before dance practice starts because dragondance is  _ very _ different from kpop dance, and kpop dance is very difficult with wings out. They may or may not have tried it previously. 

As it is, Felix allows Seungmin and Jeongin far enough out of his grasp for the group to run through their routines, but during every break and moment of down time he’s draping himself around the two of them again. Honestly, they’re both far from complaining. Felix cuddles are amazing and with the stress of the comeback looming over their heads, bonus physical affection is never a reason to complain. 

“Felix, could I talk to Seungmin for a moment?” It’s Changbin, and Seungmin honestly has no idea what he wants to talk to him about. 

Before Seungmin even has a chance to blink, Felix is curled around him protectively, glaring up at Changbin with smoke trailing from the corners of his mouth. 

“No!” he growls. “You can’t have my treasure!” 

Seungmin wonders if he’ll ever get used to Felix calling him treasure or if it’ll make his cheeks flush forever. 

“I’m not trying to take your treasure, angel. I just –” 

“You can’t have him!” Even with Felix loud and angry, Seungmin isn’t scared, and he can tell with a glance that Jeongin isn’t either. They both know Felix would never do anything to endanger them. “My treasure! My babies! Get your own!” 

Seungmin can’t help but laugh, even as he feels his cheeks heat further. Felix quickly gathers both him and Jeongin up in his arms and glares at Changbin petulantly. 

“Alright, alright. You keep your babies,” Changbin says, hands raised in a pacifying gesture as he tries not to laugh. Before he leaves, though, he leans down quick as lightning and plants a soft kiss on Seungmin’s lips. 

Jeongin pouts as Changbin more or less runs away. 

“Why didn’t I get a Binnie-hyung kiss?” Seungmin grins at him. 

“It’s because he loves me more.” At Jeongin’s whine, though, he’s quick to continue. “I’ll share it with you, don’t worry.” 

Jeongin makes a soft, confused noise, so Seungmin leans in and gives him a kiss. 

“See? Now you got some of Binnie-hyung’s kiss too!” Jeongin giggles brightly and Seungmin’s heart melts a little. 

“My babies,” Felix grumbles, rearranging them in his arms. Seungmin doesn’t realize his purpose until he’s leaning in and kissing Jeongin, long and slow and easy. After a few moments, he pulls away and turns to Seungmin, who smiles eagerly. 

Felix brings a hand up to his jaw, carefully angling him, and eases into a warm kiss. Felix tastes like a campfire and it makes Seungmin’s heart skip. When he draws away, it feels like he took Seungmin’s ability to breathe with him. Jeongin, the sneaky little brat, slides over and steals another kiss as well, just grinning cheekily when Seungmin squeaks. 

“Alright, kids. No PDA in the practice rooms. C’mon, up you go, we’ve got work to do.” 

“But Chan-hyung…” Unfortunately, no amount of pleading from Jeongin can make them ignore that they do, in fact, have a lot of work to do. Felix reluctantly untangles his limbs from Seungmin and Jeongin’s and they all return to the middle of the room, ready to run through the choreography again. 

Felix’s clinginess causes very few problems over the next few hours. Honestly, both Seungmin and Jeongin are enjoying it, and it’s clearly helping Felix to have things to keep track of, so they’re nowhere near complaining. 

Soon after everyone arrives back at the dorm, though, just as the last group rotate into the showers, Felix grabs both Seungmin and Jeongin’s hands, tugging them into the kitchen and settling them at the counter. He leaves the room only momentarily to grab blankets, which he proceeds to tuck around both of them, rendering them extremely comfortable but functionally immobile. Seungmin and Jeongin share a smile, both trying not to laugh at Felix’s antics. 

“Lixie, love, what are you–” Felix cuts Minho off abruptly. 

“I’m cooking for my babies.” Seungmin and Jeongin both flush again at being called his babies and Minho coos softly at them, which just darkens their cheeks. Felix narrows his eyes at Minho, smoke threatening to tumble from his lips again. “And you can’t have them!” 

Minho takes a step back, averting his eyes to avoid inadvertently challenging Felix. 

“Alright, love. I won’t try to take them. Minnie, baby, could you let one of us know when you’re done in here? We’re going to have a group movie night and yes Lixie, before you ask, you can keep your treasures with you for the movie.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask,” grumbles Felix, and Seungmin can’t help but smile. 

He and Jeongin sit and watch Felix putter around the kitchen, pausing only to press kisses against both of their cheeks every time he has to circle to their side of the counter. Eventually Jeongin wiggles one hand out of his blanket cocoon, reaching into Seungmin’s to grab his. He leans against Seungmin’s shoulder and starts to hum. 

Seungmin, after spending so much time with Minho and his magic, immediately recognizes the taste of Jeongin’s magic in the air. It’s softer than Minho’s, subtler and almost sweeter, but still builds and resonates in an entirely distinctive way. Seungmin notices Felix’s shoulders relax, sees his brows unfurrow, and knows it’s Jeongin’s doing. 

“I love your voice, baby,” Seungmin murmurs against Jeongin’s bangs before kissing his forehead. Jeongin’s humming doesn’t falter but a pleased flush settles along the top of his cheekbones. “So pretty.” 

Felix sets food in front of them soon after that, planting kisses on each of their temples before dragging a chair next to Seungmin’s. As he and Jeongin dig in, famished, Seungmin feels another weight settle over his shoulders and knows even without the gold glint at the corner of his eye that it’s dragonscales. He also spots Felix’s tail curling around Jeongin’s hip, the tip swaying like a cat’s. 

“Hey Lixie?” Seungmin sets his chopsticks down on his empty plate and turns to face Felix, who hums in acknowledgement. “Thank you for taking care of us today.” 

Felix’s freckles almost disappear under the blush that coats his cheeks as he leans in to kiss Seungmin. Jeongin immediately starts whining about wanting his own kiss, which he receives in short order from both of his boyfriends. 

Soon enough, Felix is clearing the dishes and bundling them out of the kitchen towards his room. They detour to the living room long enough for Seungmin to let Minho know they’re done in the kitchen. 

“Sounds good, lovebug,” he responds from where he’s curled up with Hyunjin and Chan. “Once we get everyone else fed we’ll start the movie, so expect someone to come collect you all in about a half hour, alright?” 

Seungmin barely has a chance to make a noise of agreement before Felix’s wings curl around him again, urging him onward. Jeongin’s hand finds his again and it’s a comforting anchor in the blur of scales and freckles that is Felix at the moment. 

They only let go of each other when Felix hands them each an oversize sweatshirt and a pair of fuzzy socks. They’re soft and warm and smell like Felix, but Seungmin thinks he would wear anything if it made Felix coo over him like he does now, petting gentle hands through his mussed hair. Felix starts to lead them toward the nest in his bed but Jeongin pauses. 

“Lixie-hyung, wouldn’t it be better to just go to the living room now? So we don’t have to move in half an hour when the hyungdeul finish dinner?” 

Seungmin nods in agreement. 

“Clever Innie,” Felix rumbles, making Jeongin shiver. Seungmin takes advantage of his lapse in attention to press a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw. Jeongin’s lips part, but he’s clearly lost for words. 

“Cute,” Seungmin murmurs against the soft skin under his ear and Felix swallows Jeongin’s gasp with a kiss to his lips. “Alright, baby, let’s go to the living room.” 

Felix snags a few extra blankets on their way out, so Seungmin isn’t surprised when, upon their arrival in the living room, he begins by arranging a miniature nest on the couch. Seungmin and Jeongin are quickly deposited in said nest and Felix drapes himself over them, clearly satisfied. His wings stay out, though they aren’t curled around Seungmin and Jeongin like they had been when they woke up this morning. Instead, they’re mostly open, revealing the mesmerizing iridescent shimmer of his scales. 

“Lixie?” Seungmin asks, barely louder than a whisper. “Can I touch your wings?” 

“Of course,” he responds, with a voice like white-water rapids. 

Seungmin reaches up hesitantly and runs his fingers along the bone at the top of Felix’s wing. It feels like a contradiction: both ethereally delicate and incredibly powerful, a near-terrifying amount of strength held in sinew and bone and scales, all light as gossamer. When Felix shivers a little, Seungmin glances over at Jeongin to find him tracing Felix’s wings as well, a reverent look on his face that Seungmin wouldn’t be surprised to see reflected on his own. 

Seungmin traces along the phalanges, thumbing at the edges of scales and toying with the joints. Felix indulges him, letting him maneuver his wing however he pleases. Seungmin is careful to keep it within Felix’s comfortable range of motion, not wanting to hurt him by overextending anything. 

Distantly, he notices the sound of dishes being put away in the kitchen, but decides to pay it no mind. At the moment he’s much more fascinated with playing with Felix’s wing and watching him melt into a puddle of scales on top of him and Jeongin. 

“That’s so cute oh my gosh!” Hyunjin stands in the doorway from the kitchen, hands pressed to his chest. “Ji, come look how cute they are!” 

Jisung quickly joins him and also starts gushing over the three boys on the couch. Before Felix manages to get worked up again about his babies being stolen, the rest of the group joins them, quickly distracting Jisung and Hyunjin with an argument over seating arrangements. While Changbin gets the movie set up, Chan comes and kneels next to the couch. 

“Lixie, love, how are you feeling?” Felix blinks at him, golden irises practically glowing. 

“Warm,” he mumbles. “Safe. Home. Good.” 

“That’s great, darling.” He plants kisses on each of their cheeks before leaving, and Seungmin somehow both is and isn’t surprised that Felix doesn’t growl at him. Either way, he leans into his warmth and relaxes as the opening music plays. 

During the movie, Felix seems determined to keep himself occupied by first playing with Jeongin’s hands, then moving on to running his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. It’s not much of a distraction at first, but as he continues, the pads of his fingers rubbing at Seungmin’s scalp, Seungmin finds himself melting into the touch. Soon enough, Felix pulls him entirely into his lap, tucking him between his thighs and kneeling to compensate for the height difference. 

Felix’s touch varies from long, smooth strokes to circular rubbing to just curling pieces of his hair around his fingertips but every bit of it makes Seungmin’s scalp tingle until he’s trembling, trying to keep his breathing even. 

Jeongin quickly takes advantage of his position to grab Seungmin’s hand and press a warm kiss to his wrist, lips against his fluttering pulse. When Seungmin just blinks at him, eyes wide and lips parted, he leans in and gives him a proper kiss. 

Jeongin ends up lacing his fingers with Seungmin’s and tugging his arm into his lap. He traces mindless patterns against the soft underside of his forearm, grinning wider every time Seungmin shivers. 

Felix’s wings stay draped around them like another blanket, and before they know it, the credits are rolling and the others are starting to stand. Felix remains unperturbed, keeping Seungmin a boneless pile in his lap even as Jeongin moves to lean his head on Felix’s shoulder. 

“I take it you won’t be joining me tonight, Minnie?” Jisung teases. Seungmin smiles. 

“No, I don’t believe I will.” 

“That’s alright, baby.” He tilts Seungmin’s face up with two fingers under his chin and captures his lips in a kiss that makes Felix huff softly behind him. “You have fun with Innie and Lixie, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jisung gives kisses to Jeongin and Felix as well before heading off, and the rest do the same, some on cheeks or foreheads, others on lips. After the living room is clear, Felix finally smooths Seungmin’s messy hair and tucks Jeongin close. 

“Bed?” he asks, voice showing signs of returning to a more natural timbre. 

“That sounds good,” Jeongin responds, blinking sleepily. 

And so they head to bed. 

In the morning, when Seungmin wakes, he finds he can extract himself from Felix’s nest with little difficulty. He also finds, very soon after, that it’s just as easy to get back in. 

He’s treasure now, after all. He might as well take all the perks he can get. 

He’s treasure now, after all. He might as well take all the perks he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the anatomy of Felix’s wings is more or less comparable to bat wings, but with scales instead of hair.  
Also thank you Lilly for not letting me call the bones in his wings wingfingers. I almost did.  
Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
